Mary Sue Sucks
by Valtiel-13
Summary: Mary Sue est dans la place ! Elle est belle, elle est puissante, et elle craint à fond. Tous aux abris, la fin est proche.


**Mary Sue Sucks**

**Rating:** T

**Avertissements:** Mary Sue en vue. Gros OOC en vue aussi. Humour lourd, pas fin. Effets secondaires indésirables possibles résultant de la lecture de cette débilité.

**Résumé: **Sora fait la rencontre de Mary Sue et est à deux doigts de lui demander de partager ici et maintenant un paopou (exit Kairi). Mais l'Organisation XIII s'en mêle et tout le monde souhaite avoir Mary Sue dans son camp ! La guerre est déclarée.

Mais qui est donc cette foutue Mary Sue ? Précisons pour ceux et celles qui ne sauraient pas. En résumé, la Mary Sue est un OC qui est passé du côté obscur de la force. Elle est parfaite, n'a pas de défauts, elle est trop spéciale et tout le monde veut être son ami/amant. Et Wikipedia a dit: "_Ce qui distingue la Mary-Sue est la pureté de son caractère fantasmatique et la suridentification de l'auteur avec son personnage. Une Mary-sue a toujours raison et est toujours appelée à un destin grandiose finissant de manière épique". _Je crois que ça veut tout dire.

Je ne sais même pas si j'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

_________________________________________________________

C'était une journée magnifique.

Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, les papillons voletaient, les gens se promenaient, insouciants, dans les rues de la ville non loin de la gigantesque Forteresse Oubliée (en reconstruction pour le moment. Les visites sont interdites. Si vous voulez participer à la remise sur pied de cette ruine, la petite boîte de chaussures que vous trouverez au pied de la citadelle acceptera volontiers vos billets de 40'000 munnies.)

Sora, Dingo et Donald se baladaient tranquillement, pas mécontents de pouvoir s'offrir un temps de répit entre deux missions dans les différents mondes qu'ils avaient à protéger des Ténèbres.

Ils étaient heureux et ils semblaient que rien ne pourrait ternir l'excellente ambiance de la journée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'un terrible fléau allait s'abattre sur eux sans préavis et qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ce Fléau avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille qu'ils rencontrèrent au coin d'une rue d'une manière tout à fait inopinée.

Tandis que Sora marchait d'un bon pas, il heurta sans faire exprès quelqu'un au détour de la rue.

-Oups, excusez moi, fit le jeune garçon en rattrapant l'inconnue par le bras pour l'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre. Je marchais trop vite et je...je...

Sora sentit une petite partie de son cerveau mourir de béatitude lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculée.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas, fit l'inconnue avec une petite moue adorable.

Là, c'est son cerveau tout entier que Sora sentit fondre lorsqu'il entendit la voix incroyablement mélodieuse de la fille.

-Je...je...continuait-il de répéter bêtement, complètement subjugué par la beauté qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Un peu plus et sa matière grise allait lui couler par le nez.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'inconnue du regard.

Elle était habillée simplement, mais la banalité des ses vêtements ne diminuaient en rien le charisme et la magnificence de cette jeune fille. Au contraire, leur médiocrité soulignait son excellence. Elle avait de longs cheveux légèrement ondulés d'un blond plus éblouissant que le soleil. De temps à autre elle faisait un gracieux petit mouvement de nuque pour dégager son visage d'ange des quelques mèches sublimes qui lui chatouillait ses joues qu'elle avait délicieusement rosée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur, et son regard d'une telle intensité que s'en détacher relèverait d'une mission impossible que même Tom Cruise ne saurait mener à bien.

Au milieu de son visage, un mignon petit nez. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et attirantes à souhait, n'attendant que la venue du premier (bel) homme qui passerait par là et qui l'embrasserait fougueusement, incapable de résister à tant de perfection. Quant à ses dents, inutiles de préciser qu'elles étaient parfaitement régulières et d'une blancheur im-pec-cable. Et son haleine sentait la menthe fraiche.

Sous ses habits (un petit haut rose bonbon et un pantalon blanc comme la neige) l'on devinait un corps de rêve. Cette jeune fille avait été gâtée par Mère Nature ! Elle avait de longues jambes fines qui faisaient tourner la tête à tous les hommes. Quant à ses mensurations...Disons qu'il n'y avait pas un seul homme au monde (même gay) qui ne paierait pour la voir nue et admirer sa magnifique poitrine généreuse qui rendait verte de jalousie les autres filles.

En un mot comme en cent: cette fille était superbe.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse qui avait le don d'envoûter n'importe qui.

Sora réussit tant bien que mal à refermer sa bouche, une petite marre de salive à ses pieds.

-Non...euh, Oui ! Oui, je vais très bien ! s'embrouilla le jeune garçon qui peinait à retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer le reste de sa journée à admirer la jeune fille. Il fit un gros effort et tourna la tête en direction de Donald et Dingo qui n'avaient pas pipé mot depuis le début de leur rencontre avec l'inconnue. Le canard et le chien étaient eux aussi dans un état semi-hypnotique. Donald avait perdu quelques plumes (le choc de se retrouver devant une humaine si délicieuse !) et Dingo semblait encore plus abruti que d'habitude.

Finalement Sora posa à nouveau son regard sur la fille qui l'observait toujours avec une bienveillance sans fin.

-Hum...est-ce qu'on...on pourrait savoir qui tu es ? demanda le garçon qui se retenait de se remettre à baver.

A ces mots, la jeune fille détourna le regard, l'air tout à coup gênée, ce qui ne faisait que la rendre encore plus adorable.

-Oh...oh non...non, ne me demandez pas qui je suis, je n'en vaut absolument pas la peine...fit-elle sur un ton mélodramatique. Je suis si...banale, si médiocre...

Sora lui prit les mains entre les siennes et lui déclara, l'air très sérieux:

-Non, ne crois pas cela ! Je ne te connais que depuis une minute, mais cela m'a suffit à comprendre que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Je sais aussi que dans moins dans cinq minutes tu seras devenue ma meilleure amie, et que tu m'auras fait tout oublier de Riku et de Kairi, que nous allons combattre le mal ensemble et que tu vas finir par devenir ma petite amie parce que...euh...parce que je sais pas, mais je sens que ça va tourner comme ça. Et je ne pourrais pas imaginer que les choses puissent tourner autrement, non, je ne le pourrais !

L'inconnue rougit délicieusement devant tant d'ardeur masculine.

Sora rougit en la voyant rougir. Ce qui eut peur effet de la faire rougir encore plus.

Une fois que les deux eurent atteint une couleur tomate assez inquiétante, ils reprirent leur conversation, ou plutôt Sora interrogea la jeune fille car chaque minute qui passait sans savoir même quel était son nom était une minute qui ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

-Mon nom ? Oh c'est très simple...fit-elle avec un nouveau petit mouvement de nuque qui fit virevolter ses magnifiques cheveux. Je m'appelle Marina Antoinette Reiya Yolande Sakura Urticairia Elenwë. Mais vous pouvez tous les trois m'appeler Mary Sue, si vous le préférez.

-Je crois qu'on va faire comme ça, oui, fit Sora qui avait déjà oublié la moitié du prénom qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

Il jeta ensuite un nouveau coup d'oeil au canard et au chien qui était complètement déconnectés.

-Euh...et si nous allions un peu plus loin ? dit-il profitant que deux de ses neurones aient réussit à se brancher assez longtemps pour proposer quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Oh mais bien sûr !

La ravissante enfant ayant accepté, ils allèrent faire un tour à deux dans la petite ville, marchant de longues heures sans voir le temps passer tellement qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Sora apprit bien des choses sur Mary Sue, même si elle restait très mystérieuse sur son passé. Il découvrit qu'elle avait un QI de près de 250, qu'elle parlait couramment une vingtaine de langues et dialectes ( dont l'anglais, le français, le japonais, l'allemand, l'espagnol, l'italien, le grec et le latin), que les animaux éprouvaient pour elle une sympathie naturelle (elle avait eu un loup et un lion domestique, une fois. Après, elle était passée au modèle licorne). Cette après midi fut pour Sora d'une richesse inégalable: car quoi de mieux que de pouvoir en apprendre autant sur Mary Sue ! Finalement, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une petite table d'un des nombreux bistrots de la ville. Après s'être encore tapé la discute pendant une dizaine de minutes, Sora (qui n'en revenait toujours pas de sa chance d'avoir en face de lui une telle beauté) profita d'un moment de silence pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Mary Sue...accepterais-tu (_non, non, pas de m'épouser_, essayait-il de se raisonner, _pense à autre chose !_) de nous accompagner dans notre quête contre les Ténèbres ? Je t'en prie, dis oui, je sens que je n'aurais pas la force de continuer à faire ce que je fais depuis deux ans sans problème si tu n'es pas à mes côtés !

-Oh...mais je ne sais pas si...hésitait Mary Sue qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait de si extraordinaire qui le pousse ainsi à vouloir sa compagnie.

Sora plongea littéralement par dessus la table pour lui attraper les mains et lui faire un discours enflammé en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux si purs de la jeune fille.

-Je t'en supplie, Mary Sue ! Pars avec moi...euh...avec nous ! Je suis sûr et certain que tu ferais une alliée formidable ! Et puis, je supporte plus de passer mon temps avec les deux autres nigauds. Quand on dort ensemble dans le vaisseau, ils me refilent leurs puces simultanément, ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec des puces de canard et des puces de chien qui grattent de partout. Bien évidement, je m'en débarrasse aussi tôt après, rajouta vivement le garçon en ayant vu l'ombre du dégoût sur le visage de Mary Sue.

Celle-ci prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et accepta finalement de partir avec eux. Sora bondit de joie, la prit par la main et tous deux coururent dans un magnifique élan jusqu'au vaisseau qu'ils prirent et avec lequel ils ne tardèrent pas à gagner l'espace.

Puis ils firent demi tour parce qu'ils avaient oublié Donald et Dingo dans la ville.

***

Les jours passèrent et force fut de constater que Mary Sue était devenue l'élément clé du nouveau quatuor. Sans elle, c'était certain, les trois amis n'auraient pu venir à bout de tous les dangers qui leur barraient la route !

Lors de son tout premier combat contre les Sans Coeur, l'arme qui visiblement était destinée à Mary Sue lui apparut entre les mains au moment où une des créatures allaient lui déchirer sa tendre gorge (et lui casser un ongle au passage): une Keyblade ! Non, pardon, trois Keyblades ! C'était du jamais vu, et pourtant personne ne s'en étonnait, car à personne exceptionnelle, armes exceptionnelles !

Mary Sue ne s'était jamais battue de sa vie, n'avait jamais reçu le moindre entraînement, mais cela ne l'empêchait aucunement de botter le cul aux créatures ténébreuses sans aucun problème ! Elle se mouvait avec grâce et légèreté au milieu de ses opposants, maniant encore mieux que Sora ses Keyblades. En plus, même après des heures de combat, Mary Sue sentait toujours aussi bon et paraissait toujours aussi belle. Et quand elle se retrouvait parfois avec un peu de boue sur ses vêtements et sur son visage, ce n'était pas dégoûtant mais terriblement sexy.

Aucun ennemi ne lui résistait, et Sora se sentait de plus en plus attiré par cette fille fantastique qui lui avait à peu près fait tout oublier de Kairi.

Pfeuh ! Qu'était donc Kairi a côté de Mary Sue ? Rien du tout. Mary Sue était la plus parfaite des filles, la femme de sa vie, il en était sûr ! (d'ailleurs il l'avait su trente secondes après l'avoir rencontrée...)

Sora ne laisserait jamais plus personne se mettre entre eux deux. Riku pouvait avoir Kairi.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que les deux continuèrent leur voyage à travers les mondes en danger (enfin...Donald et Dingo étaient bien là aussi, mais comme ils sont beaucoup moins intéressants que Mary Sue, vous croyez tout de même pas qu'on va se donner la peine de les mentionner).

Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où les membres de l'Organisation XIII refirent leur apparition devant Sora et ses amis. Incroyable ! Même ceux que le trio avait tués au cours de leur visite (forcée) du Manoir Oblivion étaient de retour ! Du moins, Zexion et Marluxia étaient là. Oui, parce que eux ils sont trop beaux et que ce sont donc de futurs partenaires potentiels pour Mary Sue. Bien évidement, Vexen, Lexeaus et Larxene n'avaient pas ressuscité, eux. Parce que ces deux mecs étaient trop moches et que Larxene...Bah elle avait des seins, ce qui signifiait ennemie mortelle, et même si elle n'aurait bien évidement pas pu rivaliser avec Mary Sue niveau beauté, on n'allait quand même pas foutre une autre fille dans l'histoire.

-Que nous voulez vous ?! cria Sora en décollant pour une fois ses yeux de Mary Sue pour les porter sur les membres de l'Organisation.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que si ses ennemis étaient de retour, c'était pas qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de bien, mais c'était étonnamment pour continuer à faire ce qu'ils lui font depuis deux ans, c'est à dire le suivre à la trace. Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'Organisation allait se découvrir un autre but.

Tandis que Sora le Hardi et Mary Sue la Magnifique faisaient courageusement face aux sombres personnages, Xemnas, le Numéro I de l'Organisation, prit la tête de son groupe, restant néanmoins à distance respectable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et...

...une brise vint frôler leur visage et les cheveux blonds de Mary Sue se mirent à onduler délicieusement.

Xemnas en perdit tout ses moyens. Vrai: c'était un Nobody qui n'éprouvait jamais aucune émotion comme tout le monde le savait bien, mais même lui ne résistait pas au charme naturel de Mary Sue. Il décida de changer du tout au tout ses plans. Maintenant.

Il tendit le bras vers le porteur de la Keyblade et, d'un ton très théâtral, déclara:

-Écoute moi bien, Tête de Piques: nous te laisserons en paix si et seulement si Mary Sue vient avec nous !

-Pas question ! s'exclama Sora, déjà prêt à massacrer le chef des Nobodys pour avoir _oser_ émettre l'idée que la jeune fille pourrait s'en aller avec eux. Jamais elle ne partira avec vous ! Pas vrai, Mary Sue ?

Regard d'amoureux transi de la part du garçon à la fille.

-...comment il connaît mon prénom ? demanda Mary Sue en désignant du doigt Xemnas.

Ce dernier vit immédiatement à quel point ses mains étaient belles et à quel point sa peau semblait douce. Il décida de draguer un peu (il pouvait bien se le permettre, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait une fille comme ça)

-Oh mais, très chère, une demoiselle aussi parfaite ne pourrait porter autre nom que celui de Mary Sue ! C'est un prénom si beau, si doux, si...sensuel, termina langoureusement le Nobody.

Cela fit rougir la jeune fille qui fit un nouveau petit mouvement de nuque pour cacher sa gêne. Elle n'avait que seize ans, et les paroles d'un tel homme faisait vibrer son petit coeur. Celui de Sora par contre manquait quelques battements en entendant Xemnas faire la cours à sa futur petite copine.

-Arrête ça, vieux pervers ! Mary Sue reste avec nous !

-Ah tu le crois vraiment ? fit Xemnas dont les yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Tu as donc l'intention de résister, malgré le fait que nous sommes en surnombre ? dit-il en se rapprochant du jeune garçon, ne se tenant plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

-Absolument, fit héroïquement Sora.

-Et bien dans ce cas...

Le Supérieur n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que déjà il décochait un magnifique coup de poing à notre ex-héros qui en tomba immédiatement dans les pommes. Et comme Mary Sue était d'un courage sans faille, elle allait s'attaquer au Supérieur, mais celui-ci, rapide comme l'éclair, l'embarqua comme un sac de patates tout en gueulant aux autres membres de l'Organisation de rentrer au QG. Il ouvrit à son tour un portail de Ténèbres et s'y engouffra, tenant toujours en travers de l'épaule la jeune fille qui se débattait. Pour la calmer, Xemnas la prit dans une position plus confortable, c'est à dire dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Puis il lui fit un sourire façon Colgate et lui déclara, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

-Mary Sue, toi et moi allons accomplir de grandes choses.

Et Mary Sue ne se débattit plus, car elle avait déjà oublié Sora, maintenant qu'elle avait, c'était certain, un homme de pouvoir devant elle.

C'était sûr, elle allait vivre de merveilleuses aventures avec lui ! Et en plus l'Organisation XIII était bourrée de beaux gosses. L'endroit rêvé pour exercer ses talents de Mary Sue. Car il en était ainsi: pas même les grands méchants du jeu ne sauraient résister à sa perfection et à son tour de poitrine (ainsi qu'à son haleine mentholée).

Qui donc réussirait à sauver l'univers qui maintenant que Mary Sue était du côté des méchants était plus en danger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ? Sora se remettrait-il de la fin de sa relation avec la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde ? Donald et Dingo auront-ils leur heure de gloire ? Mary Sue aura-t-elle déjà fait tomber amoureux d'elle tous les garçons de l'Organisation dès l'épisode suivant ?

Vous le saurez très bientôt, ne manquez pas le prochain épisode de _Mary Sue Sucks_ (1).

_________________________________________________________

(1) Mary Sue Sucks: Mary Sue craint. Ou plus vulgairement, Mary Sue est merdique. Mais n'allons pas plus loin dans les vulgarités, Mary Sue le fait bien assez d'elle même.

Bon voilà, pas grand chose à rajouter en plus que ce que j'ai écrit avant le début de l'histoire. C'est du lourd, du pas fin, juste là pour m'amuser un bon coup. En fait, je suis même pas satisfaite de cet écrit. J'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain chapitre.

Le mot de la fin: A bas les Mary Sue ! (*leur jette des tomates*)


End file.
